


A Love of Opposites

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbend, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, Schoolstuck, arafef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eridan's 17th birthday, and Feferi begs her to invite Aradia, and is successful. But when the party starts, a drunk Vriska and Aradia get into a fist fight, ending up with both having to leave early. Feferi obviously offers to take Aradia with him. After this party, nothing will really be the same for these two boys.</p><p> </p><p>(Im sorry for the crappy summary, I didn't plan  on making this a fanfiction. But then I REALISED HOW CUTE GENDERSWAP ARADIA AND FEF ARE AND I SHIP THEM DEEPLY- As guys and girls. Hope you en joy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love of Opposites

It was surprise to see him standing across from you in the same room. He probably felt the same way. You both were complete opposites;

When you were both 9 in Mr. Scratch’s 3rd grade class, you decided to throw a mini corpse party for your dissected frog, while Feferi was balling his eyes out. When you both were eleven, during Nepeta’s sleepover, he was talking to every living thing there, and you just sat in a corner being an introvert. 

Now, it’s Eridan’s 17th birthday, and she would never invite you unless Sollux or Feferi or anyone more well known with her asked her-  begged her to.

It was almost time for Eridan’s birthday bash. Her parents left town so they could get something from France, you recall her bragging..

You don’t own anything fancy, so you just slide on some gray shorts, a black shirt, a red jacket, long white socks, and red converse. Your phone buzzed when you were about to slide it into your pocket. It was Sollux;

“Hey AA” it read.

“Hey, S0l”

“Okay, giimme your hone2t opiiniion; I got Erii a body piillow”

“0h dear g0d, why?”

“Cause 2he2 iinto 2ome aniime about fii2h boy2. Anyway, for a practiical joke, I wa2 thiinkiing of taping my face to iit.”

“H0w is that at all practical?”

“Practiical mean hiilariiou2, doe2n’t it?”

“ [ http://www.thefreedictionary.com/practical ](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/practical) 0ne, three, & five describe y0ur situati0n.”

“Oh, no wonder iim faiiliing englii2h. 2ee you and Fef at the party.”

“Yeah, see y0u.”

You slide your phone into your pocket, making your way to the door. You stop by the dark oak table, your brother passed out again from a “Night on the town”. You lightly lift his hand up, grasping the small 12 piece pack of cigarettes. He mumbles something you can’t make out from his mop of black hair covering his face and the drunken slurs don’t help much either. “Sorry bro, i’ll pay you back sometime” and with that, you exit your home, walking to to the bus stop.

“Hey Aradia!” Nepeta greets you at the door excitedly. “Hey Nepeta, I haven’t seen you in a while!” You look down. “Those are new…” Apparently,  her ‘female pills’ are working. She gives a little smile. “Yeah, Equius is gonna take me shopping next weekend to get more feminine clothes.” “Nice.” You bump her on the fist and make your way indoors, her skipping away to find her ‘Karkitty’. You first look around for Tavros, but obviously can’t find her. Parties aren’t either of your thing. She’s probably spending the night with Gamzee again. You feel a tap on your shoulder, then someone gripping your arm. You turn quickly, clearly surprise. Oh. It’s Vriska. He pulls you over, saying whatever’s along the lines of “Oh you little bitch, I didn’t know you were coming,” and “Fuck I am  sooooooo wasted right now!” He practically throws you onto the couch next to Terezi. “Terezi, guess who I found!” Obviously Vriska is wasted. He’s never gone this long without making fun of you. Terezi, on the other hand, is laughing his ass off, saying “I dont k now, Vrisk, I’m blind!” You were about to make your way away from them, but Vriska stops you real quick. “What-Wher-Wha- Aradia what’ch-cha doin’ dude? Have a… uhh…” He looks into his cup, then laughs hystarically. “ Holy shit,  I can't even remember what my drink is!” Oh dear lord, you don't know what to do. He hands you a cup that was sitting on the side table, not caring who he just robbed from their alcoholic beverage. He hands it to you then walks away to go dance. You take a few sips and then everything else is a blur. 

==> Be Feferi

You are preparing for Eridan’s sweet 17 and, of course, so excited you can’t sit still! You’re friends are going to be there, along with his inground pool! It’s been basically  forever since you’ve swam, and thankfully it isn’t snowing! It’s just  really cold, considering it is January- Almost February! Just to be sure, you poke your arm out the balcony door. After moving the tip of your fingers out, you quickly pull back, almost slamming the door. “HEY! STOP SLAMMING THE FUCKIN’ DOOR, FEF!” Your brother, Meenah, screamed from the room to your left. “MEENAH! WATCH THE FUCKIN’ LANGUAGE!” Your father screamed from downstairs. You never understood those two. You look in your closet, grabbing your outfit for the party; Lime green pants, pink converse, a black long sleeve shirt, & a pink scarf. You put in some contacts and fix your black curls. People said you dressed girly but all your friends know you love fashion, so they explain it to others who don't know. You grab the present, wrapped in purple ribbon with a scale-styled wrapping paper. You got her several stuffed animals, mainly sea life. You also got her a harry potter wand and a hat which was attached to a very long fake beard. You phone began ringing on your wave themed bedspread. You set your present down and check your text;

“Hello, Feferi.” It read

“O)(, )(-ey Kanaya! 38D”

“I’m Going To Pretend I Do Not Know Your Emotion And Ask How You Are Feeling?”

“I am fintastic! I’m just sooooo -excit-ed! I’m about to l-eave for -Eridan’s )(om-e!”

“Haha. I’m About To Start Making My Way There With The Two Scourge Brothers.”

He sent a selfie of him in front of Vriska and Terezi, Terezi being turned around and Vriska already looking like he’s drunk as hell.

“)(-e)(-e! T-ell t)(-em I said )(i! O)(, GTG. S-ea you lat-er! 38D”

“Okay. Bye Feferi!”

You step inside Eridan’s home, hugging her then setting your present on the counter. She compliments your outfit, you compliment her dress, and then she goes outside to chat with Sollux. You look around and see Aradia and Nepeta, & Terezi and Vriska- already wasted.

You see Nepeta run off to go find friends and Vriska grab Aradia, drag him to the couch, hand him something, walk off, then come back with an entire jug of something.

You walk up to Vriska, Terezi, & Aradia, who are drunk off their asses. “You guys keep drinking like that you’ll probably lose a lung.” You smile, showing them your somewhat joking. “O-I-Oh babe, fish babe- baby,” Terezi starts moving his hand all around your face, then shooshing you with his finger. “I am the law an-and Vriska here, a-and AA, both deal with dead things.. An they can just get… me another...” He lows his head and arms, then all that can be heard is just loud snores. “Is he…” Aradia pokes him with his finger. “Yo… you dead?” Vriska starts laughing again. “I guess!” He says. The both of them laugh. You sigh, seeing as Nepeta is skipping toward your small group. “Hey!” She says. “Hi, Nepeta. Nice dress!” You compliment her. She thanks you. “Hey. keep an eye on these two, I’m gonna go see where Kanaya is. I have some cute outfit designs for him!” Nepeta nods, then you take off to the backyard. Even though its 40 something degrees, the poor is open, and people have thrown various colors of glowsticks in it. You walk over by the buffet, passing the hot tub which has a few people in it. Kanaya spots you, then motions you over. “Hello Feferi, nice outfit!” “Thanks! I brought some designs for you to help ‘inspire’ you, if that’s fine.” “Of course it is, lemme see!” You open your photos on your phone, scrolling through the album labeled “Clothing Designs”. “Ah, they’re wonderful!” “Thank you! I just wish I knew how to sew.” “Didn’t you take ‘Home Ec’ though?” “Yeah, but I got F’s on all my sewing assignments.” You smile, grabbing a cookie in the shape of a fish in the buffet. “Aww, It’s so cute! I didn’t know Eridan could cook?” “Yeah. She got Tavros to help her.” You take a bite of it. “Taste sugary.” You both hear a crash and look over. You see Nepeta running towards you, then hiding behind you in fear. “Nepeta, what’s-” You look up again, seeing Aradia and Vriska in a fist fight. “What the hell!? They were all ‘buddy buddy’ just a few minutes ago!” You look to Nepeta. “Vriska was drunk, so it wasn’t his fault, but he misgendered me then gave a really slurry speech on how he, as the ‘pirate president’ would declare that if you didn’t have boobs, then don’t even wear a dress, or something along those lines. I can’t remember. It was just really transphobic.Then, Aradia started defending me and BOOM! Vriska threw the first punch!” You look back at the two. Aradia threw her fist, hitting Vriska straight in his glasses. He grabs Aradia by the hair and arm, throwing him into the pool. Then Vriska just passes out, right there. “Oh shit,” You mutter walking over to the opposite side of the pull. You see Aradia struggling to climb up and out of the water, so you grab him by the shoulders and tug him up. Kanaya is checking with Vriska, seeing if he’s okay. You pick AA up, walking towards the Captor and Ampora approaching you. “Wwell then.” She stutters, then clears her throat. “Thith is one interethting party.” Sollux says beside her, looking at Eridan. She twirls her pigtail a bit, obviously not knowing what the hell to do or say. You look at Aradia, then them. “I can take him home? I have some guest rooms in my house and my dad will most definitely not care. Plus, my brother has his brother’s number, so I can tell him what happened.” You look over at Kanaya, who’s throwing Vriska over his shoulder, obviously in the mood to beat him with a dark oak tree. “I believe Kanaya will deal with Vriska…” You say bye to the two, then take your drunk, cold friend to your car, driving to your mansion.

==> Be Aradia

You woke up in a bed with like 5 or 6 blankets shielding you. Damn, it’s hot under your layers of fake blubber. You shove the blankets aside, swinging your legs on the bed’s edge. You stand up and look at your surroundings; A queen sized bed with white covers, white curtains to cover a french window, a bedside table with a baby blue lamp with a pastel yellow shade. There were 3 doors; One to the bathroom, one to the exit, and the one to the balcony. You feel around your pockets and slide out your phone.

You read the text on the lock screen.

“どこにいますか? (Where are you?)”

“あなたの携帯電話に答える仲間. (Bro answer your phone.)”

“この Feferi 男は誰ですか? (Who is this Feferi dude?)”

“Hey, sorry a8out what happene8 8u8e. I was 8umb. Text me l8er okay ::::[?”

“Hey sorry about wwhat happened at the party. Honestly I guess it’s kind of cool, considering people wwill be talking about it on monday… Sorry if I offended you. I do hope you get better.”

You you enter your passcode and text Damara.

“S0rry, fell asleep.”

“No u didnt”

“Yeah, 0r passed 0ut 0r s0mething.”

“Yeah. This Feferi boy texted me. Is he your boyfriend?”

“N0.”

“Oh. I thought he just text that so you two can have date night or something”

“N0. What did he text y0u.”

“Here, let me copy and paste”

You wait a few seconds.

“S)(-ello Damara! I’m F-ef-eri, Aradia’s friend… I t)(ink. At t)(-e party, Aradia got drunk and was standing up for a fri-end and got in a fig)(t. It’s r-eely late, & I don’t know w)(-er-e )(-e liv-es so is it fin-e if )(-e sp-ends t)(-e nig)(t?”

“^^ Your boyfriend seem polite.”

“He isn’t my b0yfriend.”

** You turn it off, annoyed with your brother. You walk into the bathroom to see what happened exactly. You look into the mirror. Your left eye looks terribly dark, a bruise by your lip, and it looks like your nose was hit too. You mess with your black curls for a second, trying to see if they’re long enough to cover up the mess. They aren ‘t. You look at your outfit, then blush. “Oh jesus, what the actual fuck happened last night?” Your not wearing your original shirt, instead a pink, third quarter sleeve one, which is very long, and your in your boxers and socks. You look at your arm. It’s bruised terribly as well, with fingernail marks. You hear the bedroom door open. You turn off the bathroom light and close the door. “Hello..?” You ask. The figure turns around quickly, holding a tray of oatmeal, milk, and 2 cookies. “Oh, uh-ah, umm, hey Aradia…” Feferi sets the tray on the bed.” Of all the people to be your ‘hero’, it was him? It was surprise to see him standing across from you in the same room. He probably felt the same way. You both were complete opposites.  
**


End file.
